


假戏真情

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 曼城拟人x瓜迪奥拉，微量的巴萨拟人/拜仁拟人x瓜迪奥拉曼城球迷不建议观看，瓜迪奥拉人迷也不建议观看感谢好友陪我一起脑洞
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	假戏真情

曼城看着放在桌上的辞呈，觉得好笑得很，他甚至还穿着绣着俱乐部队徽的外套。  
“为什么？”曼城问，他轻笑，好像瓜迪奥拉提交的辞职信只是一个无伤大雅的有趣玩笑。  
“我累了，我不想干了。”瓜迪奥拉回答，他的眼眸光彩不再，透着一股深深的疲惫。  
他总是这样，用这样的借口离开巴萨，离开拜仁，在想要离开曼城的时候亦是这样。  
但曼城知道这只是借口，至少这次是如此，透过疲惫，曼城能够看见更深处的失望与愧疚，他知道瓜迪奥拉更多的是因为觉得自己愧对俱乐部才想要离开，并非出于真心。  
“你知道我们的合同签到2021年的。”曼城回应，他手肘支撑桌面，指尖合拢抵住下巴，身体微微前倾，无论是在语言上还是在动作上都透露出拒绝的意思。  
“我真的很累，city，有几年了，我连欧冠半决赛的草皮都没让你摸到过，我离开对我们都好。”瓜迪奥拉低着头，好像脖子上挂着什么沉重的东西。曼城给他一个球队经理能够拥有的最大限度的自有和权利，渴望他能够带领俱乐部更进一步，他做到了，但是做得不够好，他在一次次惨痛失利中陷入自我怀疑，是他的固执让俱乐部的成绩总是差了一口气。  
“不可能的pep，我不会放你走，至少现在不是时候。”曼城回答，他已经抓到瓜迪奥拉的弱点。今年的联赛挨得这么紧，有什么理由现在就放瓜迪奥拉走。  
“我无法给你带来欧冠，去年是这样，今年也是这样，以后也是这样。我他妈就是拿着你的钱四处挥霍浪费的徒有虚名的废物，你到底怎样才能让我滚蛋，带着俱乐部俯冲降级区吗？”瓜迪奥拉自暴自弃地说道，他用力扯开双方的伤口，语速越说越快，西班牙口音也越来越浓，最后甚至带上了哭腔。瓜迪奥拉颤抖着，好像只要曼城再说一个“不”字就会彻底崩溃。  
曼城轻轻叹了口气，他站起来走到瓜迪奥拉面前，蹲下，温热干燥的手掌搭在膝盖，温声细语地说：  
“我相信你，我相信你，我们还有未来，这只是一次失利。”  
曼城总是这么温柔，这让瓜迪奥拉感觉一圈打在棉花上，他刚才的言语简直就是小孩子耍脾气，非但没有说服曼城，甚至他三言两语就被曼城说服了。  
“这不止是一次失利，是很多次，city，我不值得。”曼城的态度让他愧疚更深，陷入自我厌弃，他好像总是在让人失望，  
可曼城一次又一次给他机会，砸重金纵容他试错。  
“Pep，听着，我现在需要你，就像你还没来的时候一样，如果你是怕最后走得太狼狈，那我答应让你先说离开。”曼抵着瓜迪奥拉的额头说道，湛蓝的眼睛是如此的诚恳真切，让瓜迪奥拉无法拒绝曼城所说的一切。  
曼城自有自己的打算，反正合同也只剩下一年的时间了，如果成绩依然没有突破那么就算瓜迪奥拉求着留下来曼城也不会点头的。  
所有的俱乐部都是胜利为王的疯子，瓜迪奥拉很早就明白这点，但他总是将其遗忘。他沉迷过巴萨的激情，如今又沉迷于曼城的温柔。

大情绪发泄过后做爱大抵是人类刻在骨子里的基因，曼城也需要安抚瓜迪奥拉的情绪。瓜迪奥拉没有拒绝曼城的吻，他刚刚从崩溃的边缘被拽回，此刻不会拒绝曼城的任何需求。  
瓜迪奥拉被压在办公桌上，外套随意的丢在沙发，白色衬衣掀了上去，乳头抵着桌面，坚硬冰凉的触感让乳头挺立。下裤滑落被踹到一边，浅灰色的棉质内裤包裹着圆润饱满的臀肉。曼城吻着瓜迪奥拉的后颈和背脊，感受主教练因为揉捏性器的刺激而凸起的骨头。  
瓜迪奥拉的声音由于刚才的剧烈情绪还带着泣音，叫起床来格外的煽情，好像随便一个谁就能轻易把他操上高潮。

此刻性对于曼城来说是一种手段，可瓜迪奥拉的身体着实合他的胃口，这也就成了一种享受。  
得益于瓜迪奥拉对自己身体的定期清理，曼城的扩张也能做得更顺利一些。只是今天的曼城似乎格外的没有耐心，没有等瓜迪奥拉适应便草草插入了第二根手指。换作以前瓜迪奥拉可能会开口抱怨，但是这次没有，他自认为自己没有资格，哪怕曼城再粗暴一些他会得一一承受。看着瓜迪奥拉予给予求的样子，曼城突然很满意，俱乐部之间的竞争在方方面面，不仅仅是在球场上：巴萨罗那口中的“背叛的情人”、拜仁口中的“难以伺候的怪物新娘”在曼城身边竟更像一位贤良无害的妻子。  
他能为我承受多少呢？曼城恶趣味地想。他们之间鲜少使用道具，因为瓜迪奥拉不喜欢，玩具让他没有安全感，可是现在瓜迪奥拉的底线为曼城放得无限低。

感觉有什么细长的东西顶着自己的穴口，瓜迪奥拉心里一慌。  
“pep，你说如果我答应了你的辞职，我会用哪只笔在你的辞呈上签名？”曼城慢悠悠地问道。  
“city，别这样… …”现在瓜迪奥拉最听不得“辞职”的字眼，他深怕自己回答了曼城会反悔，用自己说的那支笔在辞职信上利落地签下名字，将自己送回地狱。  
“别不说话，我记得你以前还挺喜欢玩我的笔的。”曼城依然悠闲地说着，压着瓜迪奥拉的腰握住笔杆一点点往里插。  
钢笔不比手指更比不上火热的阴茎，冰冷的死物无情地撑开柔软高热的肠道，任由壁肉谄媚讨好却不会给出任何反应。瓜迪奥拉感觉既羞耻又难受，心脏被撑得饱胀又酸涩，有些东西已经悄然改变，一切都是他罪有应得。  
见瓜迪奥拉没有说话，曼城也没打算停手，第二支钢笔贴着第一支也插了进去，随后是第三支、第四支。瓜迪奥拉足尖紧绷，他在颤抖，他咬着小臂努力克制说出妥协的话语，奢望曼城能心软。  
穴眼和肠道被徒劳地撑大，瓜迪奥拉从中无法汲取任何快感。可曼城很喜欢，他不断用钢笔试探西班牙男人的底线，被磨得艳红的后穴含着异物的样子让他性欲高涨，笔身被排出一点时泛着的微弱水光昭示着里面已经软烂成熟。

直到第五支笔也顶了上来，瓜迪奥拉终于忍不住开口，他用他那湿漉漉的沙哑的声音说道：“蓝的，深蓝色，有银环的。”  
曼城停下手里的动作看了看手里握着的笔，正好是瓜迪奥拉说的那支。真有趣，曼城随手一丢，昂贵精致的钢笔滚落在地上，笔帽和笔身被摔得脱离，笔尖渗出深蓝的墨水污染了地板。  
“pep，我说过我需要你，你为什么就不相信我呢？”曼城贴着瓜迪奥拉的耳垂说道，吻了吻涨红的面颊。  
“对不起city，对不起… …”瓜迪奥拉崩溃地哭着呢喃，劫后重生欣喜和不信任的愧疚交织撕扯着他刚刚稳定下来不久的理智。这样的大喜大悲瓜迪奥拉以为在离开巴萨罗那后再也无法感受。

钢笔一支一支抽出，被撑开的后穴一时间失去了填充物而可怜巴巴地瑟缩。曼城利落地解开皮带掏出性器，一下子插进后穴里。火热的肠肉妥帖讨好地簇拥上来，包裹着性器，热情地吮吸着。  
“pep，你真的太棒了！”曼城感叹道，换作以前他绝对不会相信自己会喜欢一个年近50的男人的身体超过20多岁的青年。  
瓜迪奥拉吃力地迎合曼城的动作抬起腰臀，活像是什么献祭的动物。

曼城操得尽兴，却也清醒得很，他依然记得瓜迪奥拉的腰和腿都有一些毛病。于是他半抱着瓜迪奥拉拐进卧室，柔软的床铺让瓜迪奥拉如释重负。  
可惜没让瓜迪奥拉高兴太久，曼城扯下挂在脖子上的领带在他的手腕上绕了几圈打了个结。  
“你今天只能被我操射。”曼城爬上床，冷酷地宣布道。他扶着性器重新插入，摁着瓜迪奥拉的手压在床头，瓜迪奥拉的阴茎已经硬得不行，凄惨地仰躺在柔软的小腹上肿胀地吐着清液。他看着曼城张了张嘴想说点什么，却还是一句话都没有说，有些东西终究是不一样了。

性爱结束的时候瓜迪奥拉近乎晕厥，曼城像个第一次开荤的小子一样摁着他操了很久，就算被操射了也没有被放过，硬挺的性器不停地用力地捣进潮湿的处于不应期的后穴。瓜迪奥拉记得自己最后甚至发不出声音，只能够抽气着喘息，过分的快感使他泪腺失控，哭得不成样子。  
他已经很久很久没有这么狼狈过了。

曼城圈着瓜迪奥拉把人搂在身边，吻了吻他的眉梢：  
“pep，好好带，我知道你不想走。”  
曼城低声说着，也不管瓜迪奥拉有没有听见。


End file.
